SSBR: Super Smash Brother Royal
by gamer-ricky
Summary: a new challenge comes to the nintendo world as a mysterious comes into the world. the nintendo all-stars can not defeat them alone they must team up with heros from other world to defeat this new treat
1. Prologue

SSBR

**it been 1 year sicnce the Nintendo all starts defeated Tabuu from destroying the Nintendo world.**

**scince then the nintendo world has been at peace.. until today when a new mystierous enemy,**

**has enter the nintendo world....... **

**_Super Smash Brother Royal_**

???:**finally after many years i am finally put back together **

**a mystierous person steps out of a portal**

**Xam: where am i ahh!*xam scar starts to hurt***

**Xam: dam that max giveing me this scar. not even my powers won`t work on it**

**Xam: where the hell am i anyway*****xam starts looking around***

**Xam: looks like a wasetland to me *xam notice a grave thats says Master Hands***

**Xam: hm this seems ****interesting *xam place his hand on the grave***

**Xam : Cure Ball! *xam revivies Master Hand***

**Master Hand: at long last i`m back * master hands notice xam***

**Master Hand: who are u **

**Xam: my name is xam and from now on i am your master**

**Master Hand: fat chance * master hand charges at xam***

**Xam: if u want it that way okey * xam transformes into a black dragon***

**Xam: Flamethrower *xam use flamethrower on master hand***

***master hand is hullied back into a mountain, master hand falls down***

**Master hand: who are u**

**Xam: *grinds* like i said i am xam and now u are my slave**

**Master hand: so what is ur plan, why have u brought me back to life**

**Xam: first we have to get some people for are team you go and get the villians in this world and bring them here i`ll get some more people.**

**Master Hand: okey! **

**Xam: *xam telports***

**Master Hand: (he can telport too. who is he) *master hands brings his minions***

**master hand brings ****Ganondorf, Bowser,and Wolf,**

**Bowser: where are we **

**Master Hand: you are with me**

**All: master hand your alive , but how**

**Master hand: i got revived and here he comes now**

**Xam: i`m back and i brought some friends**

**people start comeing out of portals sasuke,orchimaru, evil ichigo,fire lord ozai,darth vader,eggman,crocodile,s****epithroth, and sesshomara**

**eggman:you brought us here **

**xam: yall are going to be my minions **

**eggman: why would we ever are a****gree **

**Xam: i was hopeing u were going to say that *xam uses mangekyou sharingan on eggman***

**eggman: huh! what is this *a million swords stab eggman* ahhhhhhhh!!**

**Sasuke: how do u have thoes eyes!**

**Xam: it doesn`t matter what matters is if u want to follow me or u want to end up like him**

**Bowser: so what u want us to do**

**Xam: go to your worlds and lurer the heroes from your worlds and bring them here. so we can destroy him and you can take over there worlds**

**Sepithroth: wait while we do that what would u be doing**

**Xam: i`ll be geting one more member and lure a certin monkey here *disappers**


	2. Chapter 2

SSBR

**Super Smash Brothers Royal**

**chapter 1**

**Xam telported to another world who is the person he**

**want to put in the tourment..**

**???: 1,000 ,1001 ,1002**

**chi-chi: Goku, come on dinner**

**Goku: hold on just a 1,000 more**

**Xam ****appears in the DBZ world**

**Xam: hm so this is what this world looks like**

**Xam: now time for ****business *xam snaps his fingers and master hand appears***

**Master hand: what is it master**

**Xam: i want u to destory this city**

**Master hand: yes my lord *masters hand starts attacking the city**

**gohn runs to his dad**

**Gohn: dad! Dad!**

**Goku: what is it gohn**

**Gohn: the city is under attack**

**Goku:what!! i`m going**

**Gohn: me to**

**Goku: no you say here i`ll go protect your mother *he telports to the city***

**Xam (its going as plan, now goku will arive and i will lure him to the nintendo world)**

**??: just the hell who you think you are**

**Xam:huh**

******vegeta** confronts xam

**Xam: the name is xam and i`m destorying this wothless city**

**Vegeta: not while i`m here**

**Xam: come at me**

**goku appears in the city **

**goku: now whats doing this *goku sees master hands***

***master hand attacks goku* **

***he dodges the attack***

**Goku: why u attacking my city**

**Master hand: i have orders 2**

**Goku: who is your master**

***Master hand uses his finger laser moves***

**Goku: O_O ahhh!!! Hot! Hot! Hot!**

***master hands smashs goku***

***goku gets up and used kaio-ken on master hand***

**Master hand: ahh thats it! * master hand catches goku in his hand, and starts crushing him***

**Master hand: now it`s over **

**Goku: Ahhhhhhh!!!!**

**a yellow light comes out of master hand hand **

**Master hand: what is this **

**Goku:*turns super saiyan***

**Goku: *he starts makeing a energy blast***

**Goku: KAMMMM-EHH-AMEE-AHHHHHH!!!!!**

***goku blastes master hand***

**Master hand: ahhhh!! *he falls down***

**Goku: now i`ll say it again who is your master.**


	3. Chapter 3

SSBR

**Super Smash Brother Royal**

**chapter 2**

**while goku fought master hand vegeta had his own battle**

***telport* telport***

**vegeta and xam punches block each other one after another**

**Xam: not bad for a stupied monkey**

**Vegeta: what u just say *vegeta uses a kai blast on xam* **

**Xam: *dodges* now now don`t get angery you stupied monkey**

**vegeta gets furious**

**Vegeta: WE SAYIAN ARE A POWERFULL RACE DON`T UNDERESTAMIE US!!! *vegeta uses Galick Gun on xam***

**Vegeta: GO TO HELL!!**

**the galick blast comes at xam**

**Xam: lets see about that *xam puts out his hand and yells out* DARKNESS BLAST***

**the power of both blast collide with each other**

**Vegeta: i wont give up , i just want **

**vegeta trys to put as much power as he can into his blast**

**Xam: okey play time is over * xam goes full power***

**Vegeta: Noooo!!**

**vegeta crashes to the ground**

**Vegeta: ahu..**

**Xam: *xams appears infront of him* don`t try to get up it will be faster if u stay down**

***xam out his hand on vegeta chest and brings out and orb in his other,**

**xam drains vegeta of all his sayian power***

**Vegeta: what are u doing to me...**

**Xam: i`m draining you of all you power so ur friend goku will have a reason to fall into a trap of mine **

***vegeta passes out***

** all of a sudden a voice came out of no where**

**Goku: Vegeta!!**

**Xam: hmm right on time**

**Goku: what u do to him!**

**Xam: i just drain him of all his power into this orb and if u want it back you have to follow me**

***xams brings out a portal and goes inside it***

**Goku:Your not going anywhere! *goku follows xam into the portal***

**Goku: where am i?? and where is that guy?**

**xam telported back to the dbz world **

**know where is it? oh there it is**

**xams sees a grave that said broly on it **

**Xam: *xam uses cure ball***

**Broly:ahhh**

**Xam: hm someone woke up on the wrong side of the grave this morning**

***broly picks up xam by his shirt***

**Broly: where is kacakot**

**Xam: before u continue i got a compromise for u, u join my team and u get to kill kackort**

**Broly:... hm fine but if your worng i`ll kill you**

**Xam: of course**

**Xam {whispers} but in the end it will be me the one who is killing you**

**can`t have anyone in the way of my master plan**

***xam telports them back to there HQ***

**Xam: now thats everyone is here lets go with phase one of my plan**

**Xam: i want all of u to get the heros of yall worlds and lure them here no matter what**

**Xam: then the tourment can began**


	4. Chapter 4

SSBR

**Super Smash Brother Royal**

**chapter 3**

**while the villians launch there plan into action an old hero had**

**just return home after 2 and a half years from traning**

**???: Hi!! sakura**

**Sakura: hey naruto **

**Naruto: so what you want to see me for (please! please! let sakura-kun tell me she in love with me and want to make out with me)**

**Sakura: its a letter max wanted me to give to u when u return**

**Naruto: huh? a letter? *naruto reads the letter***

**Letter: Dear naruto i`m sorry..but i`m never comeing back to the hidden leaf ever again. After my battle with xam i looked into the future**

**and saw that my powers were going to be gone forever i did`t know how. so i decide to spend one last day with yall and that day was when**

**we helped garra save his student from thoses ninja. I really enjoyed that day i wanted to tell you goodbye but i had to get ready for the battle**

**that was going to come so i decide to write this letter. to tell you goodbye. i hope your dreams will come true good luck naruto and remember**

**don`t get yourself into any trouble now you hear. i will never forget about yall and the time we all spend together**

** your friend max**

**Naruto: *looks down* so now we lost 2 friends..**

**Sakura: he also told me to tell you to look at back**

**Naruto: *he looks at the back* **

**Letter: p.s don`t give up hope you will bring back sasuke. Naruto you have the power to change people you can do it Lord Hokage**

**Naruto:*smiles* were never giveing up sakura **

**Sakura: *smiles***

**Sasuke: long time no see**

**naruto and sakura both turn around and saw sasuke standing ontop of a branch**

**Sakura: sa..su..ke**

**Sasuke: hmm *he runs to the woods**

**Naruto: sasuke come back!**

**naruto and saukra chases after him**

**Sakura: where he go**

**Naruto: looks**

**sasuke enters a portal**

**Naruto: Sasuke!!! *naruto follows sasuke***

**Sakura: Naruto! *sakura goes in 2***

**Naruto: where are we sakura?**

**Sakura: idk but where sasuke?**

**Naruto: lets look around**

**naruto and sakura start looking around in the forest. all of a sudden a yellow creature comes runing out of a bush**

**Pichu: pichu pichu (i thing i lost them)**

**Sakura: omg it is soooo cute!!!**

**a psyic blast comes out of the bush hiting pichu**

**Pichu: Pichu!!!(ahh!)**

**Naruto: what just hit that mouse**

**a gengar and alakazam come out of the bush**

**Naruto: what are those thing**

**Gengar: gengar gengar (gives us your food or we`re keep hiting you)**

**Alakazam: alakazam (yea)**

**Pichu: pichu ( no never)**

**gengar and alakazam use psy blast on pichu**

**Pichu:pichu!! (owwww)**

**Sakura: hey leave him alone!**

**Gengar: gengar gengar( oh great pokemon trainers)**

**Alakazam: alakazam( just wait an see)**

**Naruto: i got it sakura *naruto charges at them***

**Gengar: gengar gengar? ( is he serious)**

**Alakazam: alakazam ( i got this)**

**alakazam gets out his spoon and uses psyic on naruto. naruto starts havoring in the air**

**Naruto: whats is going on i`m flying in the sky**

**alakazam pushes naruto back makeing him hit a tree**

**Naruto: O_O Ow!!**

**Gengar: gengar (now gives us your food) * gengar kicks pichu***

**Sakura: STOP PICKING ON THAT CUTE MOUSE *sakura punches gengar into the sky***

**Alakazam: ..alakazam.. ( when can a pokemon trainer do that)**

**Naruto: this is for sending me to that tree! *naruto hits alakazam with a rasengun***

**alakazam is send into the sky to**

**Naruto: ha take that**

**pichu eyes start to glow in amesment of what he just say**

**Pichu: pichu pichu ( thank you,thank you for saving my life)**

**Pichu: pichu pichu ( i must take you to the master so they can reward you)**

**pichu starts runing thoweds a mountain**

**Naruto; where is he going**

**Sakura: i think he wants us to follow. he might know where sasuke is **

**Naruto: yea**

**sakura and naruto follow pichu out of the forest**


	5. Chapter 5

SSBR

**Super Smash Brother Royal**

**after saving a pichu from two evil pokemon Naruto and Sakura**

**follow pichu to his leader**

**pichu leads naruto and sakura to the mountains **

**Naruto: Whoa that a high mountain**

**Sakura: i think i see people on the top of it**

**Naruto: huh? * naruto looks up* i don`t see anything. you must be just imaging thing**

**Sakura: hm!**

**Pichu: pichu pichu ( were here) **

**pichu brings naruto and sakura to the pokemon village**

**Sakura: omg there so cute**

**Naruto: this place is amazing**

**Pichu: pichu pichu ( now come meet are leader)**

**Sakura: naruto i think he still have to show us something**

**pichu leads them to the mountain**

**Pichu: pichu!! (master!)**

**???: looks like we have guest lets go meet them**

**???: if we must**

**they jumped down from the mountain an land on the ground**

**Pichu: pichu pichu( meet master lucario and his student pikachu)**

**Lucario: welcome to are village**

**Naruto&Sakura: ahhh! it talkes**

**Pikachu: of course we talk!**

**Naruto: sorry scince we been here we just been hearing them say there names**

**pichu goes up to lucario and tells him what happan **

**Lucario:pichu tells me you saved him from some evil pokemon, i like to thank all of you**

**Naruto: all of you?**

**Lucario: yes all of you the pokemon you used to defeat them**

**Naruto: we don`t have pokemon**

**Sakura: by the way what are pokemon**

**Pichu: pichu pichu (they used their own strength)**

**Pikachu: that can`t be true normal people can`t defeat their to weak**

**Naruto: are u call me weak**

**Pikachu: No i`m calling the other idiot with the stupied blonde hair weak**

**Lucario: silence pikachu *lucario knocks him on the side of his head***

**Pikachu:ow**

**Naruto: haha**

**Sakura: you to you idiot *sakura hits naruto on his head***

**Lucario: so let me guess your not from around here are yall**

**Sakura&Naruto: nope**

**Sakura: we were trying to follow are friend and we end up here**

**Naruto: have yall seen him he a guy with spike black hair and has a little crest on his back**

**Pikachu: nope haven`t seen him**

**Naruto: darn it!**

**Sakura: do you know where we can fine him**

**Lucario: maybe if you go see pit maybe he can help you**

**Naruto: okey lets go!**

**Pikachu: do you even know where you going**

**Lucario: hehe will go with you and show you the way**

**Sakura: thank you**

**Pikachu: but master what about my training**

**Lucario: it can wait. **

**Naruto: ALL RIGHT LETS GO!!**


	6. Chapter 6

SSBR

**Super Smash Brother Royal**

**chapter 5**

**while Naruto,Sakura,Pikachu, and Lucario journy to Pit`s**

**lookout tower Xam contuine his plan to suck more heros into the Nintendo world**

**???:Zzzzz**

**???: come on wake up sleepy head *pours water on him***

**???: ahh what u do that for kairi**

**Kairi: you need to wake up sora **

**Sora: come on it`s been along time scince i got to rest on the beach**

**Kairi: it great to have you back sora**

**Sora: it`s good to be back**

**Riku: so are yall going to look at each other all day or are yall going to help me out here**

**sora and kairi look at each other turning red**

**Riku: see**

**Both: BE QUIET RIKU!**

**Riku: haha**

**Sora:( its great to finally be home) *smiles***

**all of a sudden the ground turns in to pitch black dark**

**Sora: huh whats going on**

**heartless appears**

**Sora: heartless! what they doing here**

**sora and riku bring out there keybalde and fight the heartlesses**

**Riku: there to many of them**

**the heartless start going after kairi.**

**kairi starts to shink into the darkness**

**Kairi: Sora! Riku!**

**Kairi shinks into the darkness**

**Sora&Riku: Kairi!**

**more heartless come and jump on riku**

**Riku: get off!**

**riku trys to shake them off but it won`t work, riku disappers**

**Sora: Riku!**

**then the heartless go after sora and shollow him and he appears in darkness**

**Sora:whats going on if i was shollow by the heartless then why do i see a light**

**sora begins falling out of the sky**

**Sora: ahh what am i doing falling out of the sky**

**sora falls into a lake**

**Goku: are you okey**

**Sora: yea. wait!**

**sora bring out his keyblade **

**Sora: who are you!**

**Goku: the name goku and you are**

**Sora: the name is sora **

**sora moves his head around**

**Sora: where am i **

**Goku: i`m not sure my self i just got here**

**Sora: wait what do u mean by u just got here**

**Goku: my friends got his powers drian by this evil person name xam, i followd him to this place and thats how i got here**

**Sora: oh**

**Goku: so how you got here**

**Sora:i was attcked by heartless**

**Goku: what are heartless?**

**all of a sudden heartless appears**

**Sora: those are heartless**

**Sora: you know how to fight **

**Goku: yea Ahhh!! *goku tries to turn super sayin***

**noting happans**

**Sora: O_o what are you doing**

**Goku: trying to turn into my super form let me try again**

**Goku: Ahhhh! *farts* O//O hehe sorry lunch**

**Goku: in head ( but why is`t it working)**

**Sora: just come on and fight **

**Goku: k **

**sora slices them up **

**goku tries to fight the heartless but his punches and kicks go right through them**

**Goku: i can`t hit them**

**Sora: try something elase**

**Goku: okey KAMM AHMMA AHHH**

**goku destorys half of the heartless.**

**Goku: got them!**

**but as they destory the heartless more and more keep comeing**

**Sora: it`s useless they keep comeing and comeing**

**Goku: i can`t do any kamahma anymore either**

**the heartless come throws them**

**a man in a black hoody appears infront of sora and goku**

**Goku: who are you?**

**???: just here to help**

**he brings out a keyblade that looks like a swirl of black and white**

**Sora: is that a keyblade?**

**???: i call it the yinyang keyblade**

**he raise his keyblade high and charges at the heartless**

**Goku: we got to help him out.**

**Sora: yea **

**the heartless started strinking in numbers **

**Goku: it`s over**

**the heartless start crawling over to each other and trasform into darkside**

**Goku: thats one big heartless**

**the hood guy gives them smash orbs**

**???: crush these and you`ll turn into your super form**

**sora and goku crushes the orbs**

**goku turn into his super sayin form**

**and sora turn into his final form**

**Sora: so that what your super form looks like**

**Goku: yup**

**???: lets go**

**goku used kamahma and aims it at his arm and destoryed it**

**sora slies up his leg**

**and the hoody guy breaks up his sword and they transform into two keybalde one white and one black**

**???: eat this yin yang slash *he cut his face in half***

**darkside falls down and disappers**

**Sora: thx for the help......**

**he disappear**

**Sora: where he go??**

**Goku: idk but i have a good feeling we will see him again**

**Goku: so lets join together i`ll help you fine your friends and you`ll help me get my friend power back**

**Sora: yea i wonder where they are now**

**riku appears tied up to a chair in **

**Riku: what are you doing**

**Xam: recuriting you to my team **

**Xam:i know how much you missed the darkness**

**Riku: i`m never going back to the darkness**

**Xam: never say never *xam makes a portal appear showing kairi**

**Riku: what you going to do with her!!**

**Xam: if you won`t join kill her**


End file.
